


Where the matter isn't dark

by Szeszely



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anticipation, Dying Sun, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Ignorance of mankind, Last Day On Earth, Last Kiss, M/M, Soulmates, Spaceships, Staying, Sunshine - Freeform, Undying Love, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeszely/pseuds/Szeszely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's AD 8945 and apocalypse is close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the matter isn't dark

**8945\. Month of Progression, Day 35**

 

Fate determines all, gives and takes, but once a thing is taken, it will never be given back. Almighty as he may seem there was a time back in the Old Ages when Fate was weak and mankind still had the Lord. Had it been that people didn’t turn all bad with no good left in them, Aeolists would have no chance to take control over us. But it was even before the Nemesis started that God left and people began to forget. Knowledge receded slowly and the warmth followed suit. Perhaps the machines made it happen like that, but Sun was dying.

 

Every single person had their pair, their Only, whom they had to spend their lives with, adjudicated by Fate and ordained by the Aeolists. If one of them was a Recollecter, they could choose whether to leave society together or let the Aeolists take away the person who had the abilty of recalling the erstwhile traditions that were forbidden to be remembered of.

 

I knew he was my Only the first time we met, a day before the departure. The last one.

 

* * *

 

It was Fate’s will, they said, that people whose codes started with S had to go on that ship. And it was also Fate who decided that the rest had to stay and wait. I didn’t understand why they cried on the streets or why my father took me to the wall that morning. At school we were told there was nothing beyond it, just hoarfrost and impervious mist. But my father took me, told me to think about mother, and we stole through the lines of Guardians. I was pushed through a narrow crack in the thick mixture of brick and concrete before I could set my eyes on something I had never seen nor heard of. Vaguely recalling the only time my teacher was speaking about colours, I remembered that it was called green.

 

“I wanted you to see this before we say goodbye to home.” My father said as he embraced me in a tight hug. “Your Grandfather took me here exactly at the same age as you are now, when I had just turned seventeen.”

 

I nodded and started observing that new, unknown world. The first shot went off when I was amongst the first lines of the green. My father had been dead minutes before I could comprehend what was happening. Though I wasn’t sad – didn’t even know what sadness was – I wanted to run over to the collapsed body.

 

 _He_ was the one who held me back.

 

I stared at him with wide eyes. The fact that I wasn’t the only person on the other side made me afraid and also curious about what else I didn’t know.

 

“My name is Lukas.” I heard his voice and it sounded foreign, yet  familiar somehow.

 

“I’m S0731.” I answered despite the fact that I couldn’t figure out why he had so strange code.

 

“Now I know how they call you in the municipality, but what’s your _name_?” Lukas asked and I frowned, trying really hard to remember. My mother was a Recollecter and she gave me a name before the Aeolists took her away, but it was long before.

 

“I think it might be… Bastian.” Being said out loud it sounded right and clicked in an intangible way.

 

Silence fell over us and I knew I should go back and start getting ready for the journey, but _his eyes_ were too peculiar, too blue. He bewitched me with them, made me unable to move or look away.

 

“Windflower, that’s what you are.” He said, breaking the quiet peace and I blinked, shaking my head.

 

“What is a flower?” I asked with burning cheeks, never having the feeling before that I later learnt was embarrassment. He laughed - sweet, so sweet laugh that it almost warmed up the rays of Sun that simmered down long before.

 

“Flowers are beauty, innocence, life and death, good and bad. Flowers are love.”

 

Yet again, I couldn’t decipher it.

 

“Who is Love?”

 

His smile turned sad and he took my hands in his.

 

“I will show you.”

 

Now I know the only thing that people shouldn’t have forgotten is love.

 

* * *

 

**8968\. Month of Construction, Day 17**

 

As empty as my heart, the world still holds the force that makes me remain. Lukas is lying next to me on the ground, his hands over mines, curling our fingers together. This is the last day, we both know. Sun is too weak.

 

“I will adore you, my Precious and Only, till stars radiate in the cold the expanding Universe emits.” His whisper is swishing in the air like once the breeze did, when we still had it.

 

“And henceforth?” I can’t stop myself from asking as I am clinging desperately into his every word in the lifeless silence. He tightens his hold on me, tugging himself closer.

 

“Henceforth we will find that place where the matter isn’t dark, Nature isn’t sick and Fate has no power. Where I can hold you close, Windflower, for eternity.”

 

A single tear rolls down my face as I catch a glimpse of Sun diving into the sea the last time, brighter than I have ever seen her. Maybe that’s what God was looking like, amber light against sapphire water.

Lukas’ eyes - so beautiful, beautiful blue – is the last sight I will see before it goes completely dark and we can leave behind the dead planet with every memory it kept. Lukas closes the distance between us and kisses me; his lips are tender against mine.

Now, until it’s over, he’s my anchor to the corpse I own, never looking back, never regretting, never alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Windflowers according to Greek mythology are the flowers grown out of Aphrodite's tears that she shed after his first mortal love, Adonis, had been killed by the god of war.


End file.
